


"The First Big Argument"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your first big argument as a married couple you both find yourselves in need if some space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The First Big Argument"

I'm sitting in the living room when Ben walks in the house slamming the door behind him.

"Hi babe." I call out to him but he doesn't respond.

"Ben?" 

"I'm going to bed." He says as he jogs upstairs. He seems angry, he's been working too much lately I think and it's making him very agitated. I run upstairs after him and find him in our bedroom changing into his pjs.   
"What's the matter?" I ask

"I said I'm going to bed." 

"But..."

"I'm going to bed, please leave." 

"Ben."

"GOOD NIGHT!" He yells. I rush out and slam the door behind me. I start to cry as I walk downstairs and stop and sit on the bottom stair and let the waterworks flow. I expect Ben to be down any minute to apologize as he usually does, nothing, not a word from him. After getting myself together I go to bed myself but tonight Ben doesn't hold me as he usually does, tonight we have tons of space between us.

When I wake in the morning I find Ben already out of bed and gone to work. No good night kiss, no good morning snuggle, not even a bloody note. The day passes by and I still don't hear a word from him. I've tried calling several times but to no avail, it goes straight to voice mail.

"Ben please call me." I plead over the phone.

Nothing, nothing all day long. 

I eat dinner by myself tonight as he's still working. "I know he is tired but it's no excuse to ignore me" I think to myself. 

I hear the door open and close again. Nothing, not a word from Benedict.

"Hello love." I muster up the courage to say.

"Bed, Good night." Is all I get.

This behavior is unacceptable and I rush to the bedroom again. Crying I manage to utter a few words to him. 

"Ben, if there is a problem you can come to me. I'm here for you."

He goes about undressing and gets in bed. 

"Ben! Please... tell me." I say but get no response.

"Dammit Ben, if you can't tell me what the hell is going on I can't help you!"

"Good night..." He says irritated.

"This...this has to stop!" I beg. He doesn't respond so I slam the door and go to the guest room tonight. I wept in my pillow until I fell asleep.

The next day is much the same, Ben is gone again when I wake up, comes home late at night and goes straight to bed without a word.

I yell through the bedroom door "Benedict please don't close me off. I'm here for you." 

"I don't need you to help me! I'm a grown man and I'm not you're problem to fix." He yells back. It's so unlike him to be this nasty. 

"Fine! I'm leaving! When you decide to open yourself up to me again let me know, until then I will be searching for other accommodations!" I scream as I burst into tears. I grab a few clothes from my closet and pack a small bag and leave the house. I haven't a clue where I'm going, it's eight o'clock pm in London. Tom Hiddleston lives around the corner but he's gone out of the country filming. I don't want to bother Mark tonight or Steven and Sue. My last resort is to call Amanda and Martin. 

"Hello?" Amanda answers the phone.

"Amanda, it's ________." I'm still sniffling.

"What's wrong?!?" 

"Ben and I had a terrible argument. I need somewhere to spend a night or two until I can arrange something else." I say as I start to cry again.

"Come on, you can stay here." 

"Thank you Amanda I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"No no, now get on a train and come."

I grab a train up to Martin and Amanda's place and catch a cab to their house. 

I knock on the door and Martin opens it.

"Come in, come on." He says.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry as I walk in, Amanda's there to hug me and take me to the living room to talk. 

"Shh..." She pats my back as we sit on the sofa.

"Tell me what happened." 

"The last few days Ben has been coming home from work late and I understand that but not only is he working late, when he comes home he goes straight to bed without much of anything to say except good night. No hug, no kiss, nothing at all. I've spent last night in the guest bedroom and then tonight we had a big blow." I cried harder.

"Oh no. I can't believe Ben would do this."

"He told me that he wasn't my problem to fix and that he didn't need me. I left, I couldn't stay there."

Amanda showed me to the guest bedroom where I cried myself to sleep.  
**********  
"Martin, you should call Ben and let him know ______ is here." Amanda said as she got back downstairs to the living room.

"It's very unlike Benedict to do this. He loves her so much, I don't understand." He responds.

"Ben, pick up mate..." Martin says as the voicemail picks up in the house.

"Ben... Pick up, we need to talk." 

"I'm coming over..." Martin says as he hangs up and kissed Amanda goodbye. 

"I'm going to check on him, I'll stay in the guest bedroom tonight there. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Careful love, good night."  
*********  
Martin knocks on the door. "Ben, I know you're there and you're awake, answer the bloody door!"

"For god sakes Martin, what is it?" 

"Do you even know your wife left the house tonight?" 

"Yes I know!"

"She had to come stay with us! What the hell happened?"

"Piss off, I'm too tired to deal with this shit."

"No, nope! You are talking and you're talking right now!" Martin said as he forced his way into the flat.

"I'm really tired, I'm working my arse off and I don't have time or energy for anything else right now."

"You're wife showed up at our place crying and shaking, Ben do you even know what you told her? Ben! Listen to me! Snap out of this." 

"What?"

"You told her that you weren't her problem to fix and you didn't need her."

Ben stares at Martin as the fog in his mind clears.

"Oh my god, what have I done..."

"You've fucking screwed up that's what!"

"Shit...shit shit shit." Ben places his head in his hands.

"You need to take a break, stop taking on so much at once. Breathe!" Martin urged him.

"I can't believe I fucking said that to her." 

"Get some sleep if you can and cancel your meeting and work for tomorrow. You need rest. We can talk more in the morning."

"I've got to call ______, I've got to apologize."

"No, she cried herself to sleep already Ben. Leave it alone tonight, talk in the morning."   
**********  
Ben didn't want to sleep, he wanted to speak to me but his eyes got heavy and he drifted off and slept all night just as I did. Hopeful a rested mind would do us both good.  
***********  
"Hey, how you feeling this morning?" Amanda asks as I come downstairs for a cup of tea.

"Bloody awful." 

"Oh dear. Poor thing." 

"I...I just can't believe he said that to me." 

"He isn't in his right mind dear, he's in work mode and he is so tired he doesn't know what he's doing. Martin went to have a talk with him last night about it. He feels awful, he didn't know he had said that. Him and Martin are coming here today to talk."

"I don't know if I can talk to him today."

"You need to, this isn't like you two. Solve the problem while you still can."  
**********  
An hour later Martin and Ben show up and sit in the living room. Amanda and I join on a sofa across from them.

"Darling, please... I had no right. I shouldn't have closed you off." Ben pleaded to me.

"You should have talked to me..."

"I know, I'm so sorry..."

"You work to much, you never have time for us anymore. I know it's important to you but lately it doesn't seem like our relationship is."

"No, no, you are the most important thing in the world to me darling. You must know that!" Ben said.

"I don't think I am, I don't think you know how much I love you and how important you are to me. It kills me when you shut me out. I can't come home right now... I need time to think things through. I need space."

"Babe, please. Please don't do this to me."

"You did it to yourself Ben, I pleaded the same thing to you two days ago. If you need me for something you can call my cell." I say as I get up to head back upstairs to the guest bed.

"______! Don't walk away please."

"What have I done..." Ben begins to cry in his hands.

Martin and Amanda pat him on the back. 

"Give her a few days Ben, you both need space, some time to clear your heads." Amanda speaks.

Ben leaves but is very unhappy. I watch him get in the cab and pull away before I start to cry again.   
***********  
A few days have passed and Amanda and Martin have been so kind to me durning my stay. Today's the first day I've gotten up and gone outside to enjoy a bit of sun in the park.

My mobile rings, it's Benedict.

"Hello..." I answer.

"Um, can we talk?" 

"Talk..."

"Not over the phone, can you meet me at the cafe in the village over tea?" 

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
*********  
I walk into the cafe and find Ben sitting in the corner and I join him at the table.

"Thank you for meeting me." He says.

"Yeah."

"Look... I know you are still upset with me, I can't apologize enough for my behavior. I've dropped a lot of my work load for the moment and rescheduled it. I've had the chance to think over the past few days. I shut you out, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, I just got wrapped up in the moment. I forgot what was the most important thing in the world to me. I can't stand another day of this _____. I need you home with me. You're my rock, my buoy in high seas. Please come home."

"I tried to talk, I've tried to tell you and warn you that you were taking on to much but you didn't listen. You hurt me Benedict, those words hurt. A lot... However I've had time to think also and I need you... I'm nothing without you. I feel nothing, I feel lost when I'm not with you."

Benedict and I hug and kiss each other. 

"_______, will you do me the honor of joining me to our home?"

"Yes. I love you." I say to him.

"I love you more."


End file.
